


A Brigth Night

by hannigram_trash



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigram_trash/pseuds/hannigram_trash
Summary: A very short glance to after the fall, Will and Hannibal have found and been living in a peaceful town, but their past still haunts their minds...





	A Brigth Night

“I’m ready to go.” Hannibal said while he was wearing a scarf around his neck. He had a black coat to be lost in the dark of the night. They needed to be undercover, they were Murder Husbands, known all around the world, being horrified of and even supported by some. 

“I’m not.” Will was angry. Hannibal studied him for a few seconds. 

“You know that I hate it when you cover your beautiful face, but we must maintain the peace we’ve found here.” 

Will was trying on the new hat they bought to cover his scar, the scar that made by Hannibal when he was about to open up Will’s head. 

“Oh, peace. That was what exactly I had when you were cutting my skull.” 

Will was so mad, of course it was not only about a ugly hat. He just hated being have to undercover all the time. He never had any problems with not being seen, he would even be happy if he was invisible all the time, but now, he had to. 

That was the first time that Will was talking about what happened in Professor Sogliato’s apartment. It had an effect on his rejection after Hannibal saved him from the Muskrat Farm, but he never mentioned it before. Sometimes all of these were too much for him. 

“I never meant to kill you, Will. I could never. You are the only thing that I would sacrifice for. Remember? You’re the victorious.” Hannibal knew Will wasn’t talking about killing, but still he wanted to say what he had in his mind, then he continued. 

“You know that you are the only thing that can hurt me. You had hurt me Will, you were ready to stab me in the streets of Ufizzi, right after you were about to kiss me.” 

Will dropped the hat to the drawer, and looked directly at Hannibal’s eyes. 

“What do you think I would do, if I could stab you?” 

“I think you would gloat but, before my death.” 

Will almost smiled. What Hannibal said could mean two things, Will would regret if he killed Hannibal, or he would never actually let Hannibal die. 

Hannibal understood which was right from Will’s eyes. 

“You would do it, for Abigail’s sake.” 

Hannibal was right, Will almost didn’t even care about the wound on his belly. He knew he got close to the monster itself, and then betrayed to it. He thought he deserved what it is to come, but he wasn’t aware of what he was about to lose. 

“I just needed to leave a mark..." Will’s eyes were slowly tearing up. 

“...to remind you of her.” 

Hannibal knew how much Will cared about Abigail, but the intensity of his emotions for Will was making everything else unimportant, Hannibal cared about her, too, and he saved her as a surprise, a gift, but Will didn’t deserve it, and soon, it was wasted. 

Hannibal didn’t need any sacrifice, but Will did. Will betrayed, and it hurt. Will needed to pay, not with his own life, Hannibal was not ready to lose Will, but Will needed to lose what he cared about the most, so he could be in pain as much as Hannibal was in, so he could understand... 

It was always tricky when it was about two of them. The things that hurt the most meant the most, because they made them realize how hurt they were and they showed that with hurting each other as they were hurt, and this was why "betrayal and forgiveness are best seen as something akin to falling in love", because the ones who are able to hurt us the most are the ones who we value the most. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Will wiped the few tears that dropped on his cheek. 

“We both broke some teacups.” 

“Valuable ones.” 

Will smiled bitterly while watching the wall before him. After some time he took his hat and walked to the door that was in Hannibal’s direction. 

“After you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wanted to write a long fic but I couldn't make it go on, so said let's just share what I got. Maybe I can continue some day, hope you like it!


End file.
